


Cursed karma

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Clumsy Chanyeol, Fluff, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rec!, cause.. hey ! we all need a clumsy chan, doctor soo, love at first sigh, well.. fluffy as hell tbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Os Chansoo - Maudit KarmaChanyeol is so unlucky these days and as he waits for an ambulance he asks himself what worse could happen to him ? Would it be so bad to have a crush on his emergency doctor ?Chansoo rec! os cause I was just missing chansoo a lot !And a sequel cause.. who says no to a love declaration from kyungsoo for a change :)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

OS Chansoo - Cursed karma

Should he cursed the gods or his karma ? Chanyeol did not know anymore. Disasters were accumulating around him and he begins to think that he was extremely lucky in his ancient life to have this bad karma in this one. A conflict with his landlord lead to a forced house moving, his holidays were pushed to a different time after his car broke, and he just had a bad fall in slipping in the stairs. 

That’s exactly where he was, pressing his broken arm against his chest to prevent any bad moves that would worsen the situation as he was waiting for the ambulance he just called. Why did he trip on the stairs ? He still does not know why but when he tried to stand up, he realises that his arm was probably broken ant that the pain he feels at his knees does not feel like good news. 

Taking back his phone, Chanyeol thinks that he should maybe call one of his friend to accompany him to the hospital, but it’s at that moment that he realises that his battery was dead. Sighing, Chanyeol swallows the irritation that was beginning to overwhelm him and puts back his phone on his pocket.  
He apparently choose his moment to fall as it was late and no one were on the streets. Looking for a positive side, he thinks that at least the ambulance should be quick on it’s way to him and effectively, he has to wait only few more minutes before he hears the salutary sirens.

“Are you the one who called us ?  
-Yes, I fell on the stairs. I think that my arm is broken and my knee is really painful.”  
Chanyeol follows the look of one of the paramedic, his face is puzzled in front of the small and “guardraily” stairs that was behind him. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol’s become unlovely when he sees the glint of judgment in the paramedic’s look. The man doesn’t add anything and turn toward his collegue to get out the stretcher.  
“Can you stand up ?”  
Chanyeol shakes his head and accept the helping hand. 

His head is spinning and he decides to lays down during the way to the hospital. The two paramedic chat all around the way but Chanyeol tries to do not pay attention. 

It’s quick until they arrive in front of the hospital and Chanyeol thinks his pains are almost over but it’s the contrary when they move him to the emergency waiting room. He hopes that he’ll not have to wait to long for a consultation, unfortunately his luck is still missing on his side and he realized that he’ll have to learn patience.

Chanyeol lets is head rest on the wall behind him while he is sitting in the waiting room. To distract him he looks around for the others patients. On his right he sees a man that seems to hurt himself on his finger, and the amount of blood on the tissue makes him look away. On his left, there is two adolescents. One of them seems to have trouble to breath. Chanyeol sighs, the wait will be long.

Around 2am, two others emergency doctors arrived to change the team and it makes things go quickly. The first one is tall and has a closed face, Chanyeol wishes that he’ll not be taking in charge by him. He holds a relieving sighs when he sees him turn toward another patient. His attention turns toward the second doctor, the one that is in front of him, holding his file.  
“Park Chanyeol . … Park Chanyeol ?”  
It takes him a second to rises to the surface and Chanyeol shakes his head to stay focus. He really didn’t expect that. Does it comes from his pain ? Was he hallucinating ? Because it was impossible that the man that was if front of him was as cute as he saw him. Since when doctors were as handsomes ? Chanyeol wonder if at this hour he should still trust his own sigh.

“Park Chanyeol ?  
-Ah.. yes, it’s me.  
-Well, I can see in your file that you broke your arm and maybe have a sprain at your leg, that’s it ?”  
Chanyeol is overwhelms by the way that his doctor’s lips were moving and it’s only when he sees his eyebrows rise that he understand that the man is waiting for an answer. But as he did not listen the question, Chanyeol decides to just nods.  
“What happens ?  
-I fell.  
-Alright. We will go to a consultation room and I’ll check all that.” 

The emergency doctor leads them to the room and Chanyeol does his best to hide his pain. It apparently didn’t work cause the doctor leans at his side.  
“Is the pain intensify ?  
-A bit.  
-It’s normal, your muscles are cold. Did you took any painkillers ?  
-Not yet. My knee still hurt but it’s mainly my head that is killing me.”  
The man nots slowly and then turns toward a shelves to take some medicine. Chanyeol tries his best to read the nametag on the blouse but the contortions make him wince. 

“You shouldn’t fuss that much.” Chanyeol follows his advice and swallow back his deception in laining on the examination table.  
He shivers when the doctor passes his hands under his arm to take a look at it. This one mistakes is movement and presses his palms against each others.  
“Sorry, my hands are cold.” Chanyeol wants to disabuse him but what can he says ? That he liked the way the the doctor’s hand feel on his skin ? He wasn’t unthoughtful enough for that. 

The consultation take few more minutes and Chanyeol decides to take advantage of that to observe his doctor. Some large hands, big eyes and a serious look and his face. If it’s wasn’t for this perfect and perfectly defined mouth, maybe the all would be too severe but there was this caring and king something, almost delicat, that counterbalanced it. 

The doctor notices the glance that Chanyeol puts on him cause rising his face, their eyes meet.  
“Am I hurting you ?  
-N.. No, it’s okay.” For a seconde Chanyeol is tempted to add something but a man inrushs in the room.  
“Do ? Chief Kim is on his shift.  
-Already ?” The stranger shrugs and leaves as fast that he came in.  
The doctor focus his attention on Chanyeol but noticing the glance, he feels the urge to explain himself.  
“Kim Junmyeon, he is the chief of traumatology. He comes often to check on the emergency.  
-To check ? Why ?  
-At night, the staff is reduced and most of them are residents - as me - so the chief comes often to be sure that we don’t need any help.” He mistakens the look on Chanyeol’s face “but I can assure you that I am very qualified in my job, my internship is almost done. I handle the emergencies for a while now.  
-I trust you.”  
Chanyeol wasn’t doubting for a sec of the other’s capacities, to say it all he was already satisfied that this interruption brings two more elements, the fact that the emergency doctor initiates the conversation, and the fact that he now knows his last name. 

However, Chanyeol has to come back to the present in feeling the doctor’s hand on his forearm. He can’t hold a pain shriek when the elbow is requested to see the severity of the fracture.

The doctor announced that the arm is effectively broken and that it has to be align before being plaster. The handling take him some low groans from Chanyeol. 

“Do, intensify on the painkillers, I’d like to be able to focus on my work.” Apparently, his discomfort did not remains unnoticed to the others consultations rooms. The emergency doctor send him a sorry look and increase Chanyeol’s perfusion.  
“It’s almost done.”

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to start to feel the effects of the treatment. The plaster is barely in place when the pain let place to the blissful rest. The painkiller are strong and quickly Chanyeol loses control on his moves and on his words.

He can feel the hands of the doctor on his knees.  
“Nothing broken here. It’s not a sprain too. It’s your tendon, its loosed. By caution I’ll fix a brace. Did you already hurt yourself at this knee ?  
-Your hands are so soft.  
-Hum… thanks.. but what about your knee ?  
-I don’t feel anything, your hands are magical doctor Do.” Maybe he shouldn’t have accompany this sentence with a wink but otherwise he wouldn’t have seen the emergency doctor blush. 

“Mister Park, I am happy that the analgesic are working but you need to focus so I can finish my consultation.  
-I’m all yours doctor.” Chanyeol feels so good. He noticed the embarrassment and the hand that the doctor passes on his neck while he looks away but he find it even more endearing. 

Others doctors chooses this moment to come into the room, followed by chief Kim. Kyungsoo tries to make a diversion by presenting the case and he thinks that he’ll escape the worst when he sees Chanyeol’s look draw toward Sehun, he was wrong.

“Oh ! I recognize you, you’re the doctor that came in the same time as cute doctor Do. Whaou ! How is it that all the doctors here are so gorgeous ?” Oddly, Chanyeol didn’t find Sehun’s face so severe anymore. He sends him a large smile and even gives him a sign with the hand.  
“Cute doctor Do ?” Sehun pronounces the words in a detached way, a bit patronizing also.” Kyungsoo colleagues looks at Chanyeol with mocking smiles. Some tries to hide it behind their notebooks. Kim Junmyeon’s look harden as he imposes silence among his students. He turns toward Kyungsoo with a questioning look.  
“Kyungsoo ? Can you explain me ?  
-I had to align his elbow, he is under morphine.  
-It’s true, I feel really great.” Chanyeol poster a large and brightly smile on his face, so satisfied that Kyungsoo can’t stop himself to sketch a small smile, just in the corner of his lips. 

“He has a loosen tendon, I was about to put a brace.  
-Good, can I see the file ?”  
Kyungsoo extends it to Kim Junmyeon. He takes a look at it before showing it to his students.  
“It’s a good diagnosis. Did you fill the administrative part as you make the consultation ?  
-No, I checked the “profil” part befort the consultation and I fill the “examination” one as the plaster dry.  
“It’s a good method.” The chief of traumatology come closer of Chanyeol and asks him if he can take a look at his leg. Chanyeol nods slowly. 

Junmyeon’s hands are cold against his skin and Chanyeol can contain a giggle when he feels it passes on his ribs.  
“It’s a big dose that you gave him.  
-The pain was intense.”  
After a quick examination, Junmyeon concludes also that a simple brace will be enough and he turns toward an intern to ask him to do it. 

Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo rises and talks to Sehun. A resident with a shy smile and round face come closer to Chanyeol.  
“I’m Kim Minseok, I’ll put your brace.  
-No, I want to stay with doctor Do.”  
But the other is monopolized by his conversation and doesn’t seem to heat him. When all the doctors quit the room, Chanyeol catch the hand of doctor Do.

“I think that someone has a crush for you Do.”  
Kyungsoo looks away, embarrassed. He tries to get away from Chanyeol’s grip but the last one doesn’t let go.  
“Everything is alright. Doctor Kim will take good care of you.  
-Whaou ! You have a really beautiful voice. Very low, in total contrast with what is expected from you at the first look.  
The others doctors can’t stop themselves and burst of laughter. This time Junmyeon doesn’t stop them.

Sehun pokes Kyungsoo on his elbow. His face bears a wry smile.  
“You’re always the lucky one. While I’m stuck with the “sunday cook” that hurt himself and cuts his fingers, you have the cute guy that gives you love declarations.”  
Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he pushes Sehun slowly to the exit and give sympathetic look to Minseok. However, Chanyeol doesn’t let go on Kyungsoo’s hand and it’s Junmyeon that interfere.  
“Do, it seems like your patient needs you. You’ll be in charge of him - now and for the monitoring visit.  
-But..  
-And I have a doubt for the knee so make him pass a scan, will you ?  
Kyungsoo sighs but can’t contradict an order for his superior. 

Sitting back, Kyungsoo turns his attention to Chanyeol.  
“You could stay with doctor Kim, he would have treat you. Don’t be fool by his lovely look, he is very competent.  
-But much more less charming than you and I trust you.  
-It’s the morphine that is talking.”

Chanyeol shakes is head vigorously and Kyungsoo takes out his phone from his pocket. After he quick call he tells Chanyeol that the scan is in maintenance and there’ll be only a possibility to have a check-up on the next day.  
“Does it means that I’m staying here tonight ?  
-Oh, I wouldn’t let you go home in any case. Not with that dose of morphine that you have in your blood.  
-Does it means that you spend the night with me ? That this is our first night ?”  
Maybe the smile was too much but, oddly, Chanyeol finds the situation funny - Kyungsoo a lot less. With a reproving look, he glances at Chanyeol.  
“It only means that I’ll put this brace and leads you to a room so you can rest and tomorrow morning I’ll make you pass that scan for your knee.  
-You don’t stay with me ?  
-I have others patients to take care of. In any way, the medicine will make you sleepy pretty soon.”  
Just the fact to talk about it makes Chanyeol yawns. He strives to stay awake and straighten to watch Kyungsoo puts the brace. His moves are precise and efficient. He makes his possible to do not put too much pressure on the legs.

“Are you so delicate with all your patients or just those that are cute ?” Chanyeol bursts in laughter when he noticed the look on Kyungsoo’s face. “I heard what your colleague says.  
-It was a joke, and it’s Sehun that found you cute. I didn’t say anything.”

Chanyeol is tired on his forearms so he lays back on the table. He starts to realise that the morphine was uninhibited any form of politeness in him. However, he could not help himself, the will to loosen up and try his luck was vivid.  
“Doc’, do you have someone in your life ?” Kyungsoo doesn’t raise his face and continue his work.  
“I don’t think it’s an appropriated question.  
-I’m just asking by curiosity.. and maybe because I am interested ?” This time, Kyungsoo puts back Chanyeol’s leg on the table.  
“It’s very straightforward.  
-I know that will not be as brave as I am now with the morphine.  
-And maybe it is a good thing. The painkillers are blinding your judgement.”  
As Kyungsoo helps him sit in a wheelchair, Chanyeol shakes vigorously his head.  
“No, I found you already cute before you gave me the medicine.” Kyungsoo bits his lips trying not to laugh in front of this implacable logic, but fails. It seems that the medicine makes Chanyeol say everything that goes through his mind. And as Kyungsoo have an amused look on his face, Chanyeol is offended. “I’m serious, I’m offering you a real date.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything and leads Chanyeol to his room. Once he is all set, he leans to whisper to Chanyeol’s ear.  
“If tomorrow, with clearer ideas, you ask-me out again - I’ll decide on an answer - but for tonight, I think that rest is already a good start.” 

Chanyeol would liked to add something but the fatigue is stronger than his will and he lets himself slip in sleep. 

The day after, it’s an heavy headache that wakes up Chanyeol. The painkillers lost it’s intensity and Chanyeol find back all his senses with the pain. To gets out of his lethargy, Chanyeol tries to sit up but the movement makes him dizzy. At this moment, a caregiver enter to gives him a breakfaster.  
“Ah morning mister Park, you are awake ! How do you feel ?  
-My headache is strong, and I feel a broken, but I’m okay.  
-I’ll tell the doctor that you are awake. You should eat to take back some strength.” The man tends him his meal tray and leaves letting the door open. 

It only takes a minute for differents doctors to passes their head through the door to greet him. Sometimes with a sign of the hand, or a wry smile but always with this add that the “cute doctor Do” will come soon. And suddenly, everything come back, all the memories of the last night. What did he do ? What did he say ?  
Chanyeol lets himself lay back on the bed and hide his face on the pillow. He holds a frustrating whine. Everything that he said, everything that he implied ? How could he face his doctor now ?

Maybe he should bet everything on his confidence ? He could say that he assumes all his actions .. no, he was incapable of that.  
Deny ? Same… one Kyungsoo’s look and he was sure that he’ll transform into a complete tomato.  
Play it the shy way ? What could he do otherwise ? Apologize and hopes that his doctor will not be too angry ? Well, one thing is sure, he had roast his chances. 

Chanyeol decides to do not overthinking the situation and eats his breakfast. And he though that he has recover enough of calmness but realized that it’s not the case when Kyungsoo enters in the room.

“Mister Park ? How are you this morning ?  
-G-good.”  
Chanyeol doesn’t leave Kyungsoo from his sigh as he come closer to check his plaster and brace. He waits for the moment where Kyungsoo will tell him something about last night but the doctor takes is time to fills the file first. But feeling the gaze on Chanyeol on him, he finishes by meet his eyes.  
“I was tell that you were feeling some pain this morning ?  
-A bit, the.. the meds did not have any effect now.  
-Doesn’t surprise me.” Kyungsoo turns to give new orders to the nurses. “I recommend you new painkillers. Nothing too strong, nothing that’ll turns you upside down.” The implied is legitime and Chanyeol would have accepted it without a blink if he wasn’t so surprised about what he just saw. Was it really a wink that doctor Do send him ? If.. if it was the case.. does that means that he didn’t ruin all his chances ?

He had to clear all this situation. 

When Kyungsoo comes back to him, putting the prescription on the table, Chanyeol stands up. “I wanted to say .. for last night..” Chanyeol sighs. “I know that I wasn’t myself and I realized this morning, hearing your colleagues, that I put you in an uncomfortable situation.” He sees Kyungsoo shakes his head but continue. “I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have to ..” Chanyeol stops and passes a hand on his face. Kyungsoo continues for him.  
“You shouldn’t have ? What ? Ask me out ?  
-No ! It’s not that ! I wanted to ! I mean..” Chanyeol straights up quickly. He is surprised when he hears Kyungsoo laugh - and he tries to do not be too amazed by the sound.  
“Last night, you gave me some flamboyish love declarations and an offer for a date but I don’t know if I have to put the responsibility to the morphine or.. something else ?” His tone is soft and Chanyeol understand that the doctor is more amused by the situation than offended. They can’t take their look away and as Kyungsoo has the full attention of Chanyeol, he adds. “I think that you had a question for me ?”

Chanyeol can’t hide a large smile.  
“I was asking if, we can see each other, outside the hospital ?  
-Is it a date ?  
-It is.”

Kyungsoo’s answer isn’t materialized with words but with the smile that he sends to Chanyeol, this one doesn’t need words to understand that the answer is yes. Chanyeol wonder if finally his bad luck isn’t turning. What a karma !


	2. Sequel

Sequel

The day was long and tiring. The worst cases took turns one after another and Kyungsoo was exhausted. He was expecting only one thing - going home.

He let escape a low sigh while taking out his shoes. What was nice with twelves hours shift was the forty eight hours of rest after that. And he had a really precise idea of how he’ll use every sec of it.

He heads toward the living room and notice that Chanyeol is very focus on his work. By the sound he can catch from his headphones, Kyungsoo guess that he did not hear him coming. Getting closer, he takes out his coat before passing his hand on his companion’s neck. Chanyeol startles but his expression shift in a large smile as he turns and recognizes his lover.   
“Did you had a great day ?  
-The worst.”  
Kyungsoo goes for the empty spot behind Chanyeol on the couch and slides himself against his back. Automatically, his arms close up around his waist and puts his head against his shoulder. Firming his catch, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and his tone goes lower.  
“My only thoughts were for you today, I was so eager to come home.” 

The sentence makes Chanyeol raise his eyebrows. He is surprise by the sudden declaration but still passes one of his hand on Kyungsoo’s and link their fingers.   
“Who are you and what have you done to my Kyungsoo ?”  
He uses his free hand to take of his headphones and then passes it on Kyungsoo’s cheek when he hears him grumble.   
“Am I not allowed to have some cuddles ?  
-Of course, but it’s not in your habits to be so sentimental.”   
Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but presses his cheek harder against is skin. Softening, Chanyeol joins their forehead.   
“And.. when you thought of me all day, what did you thought of exactly ?” Chanyeol makes the legs of Kyungsoo passes beneath his own and shifts in his arms. For a sec, he puts his lips in his hair and drop few kisses before sliding down until his mouth is on Kyungsoo’s temple and jawline.

The moment is pleasant, cozy, Kyungsoo does not need more. He lets his arms roll around Chanyeol’s shoulders and his lips chase the ones of his lover. How long do they stay like that, languid ? Kyungsoo has no idea, but he did not wish for anything else than snuggle in Chanyeol’s arms and forget everything else. 

Later, the sun is getting down and Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s hand go through his hair. He wants to close his eyes and loosen up but a thought keeps coming up on his mind. He can’t quiet it down. 

One of his hand find its way under Chanyeol’s shirt as he turns his face toward his, chin on his shoulder.   
“Does it bothers you ?”  
Chanyeol is puzzles. His eyes meet Chanyeol’s as his lips brush his forehead.   
“What ?  
-That i’m not as expressive as you. I mean, I’m use to your expansive side, your spontaneous love declarations - it’s even like that that we became a couple - and it’s what I like about you. But sometimes, I wonder if I reciprocate it enough.”  
Chanyeol frowns.   
“What are you saying that ?  
-It’s just that, when I’m with you I feel loved. You’re very thoughtful and you’re able to talk openly about your feelings. Sometimes I wonder if you’re not hurt by my lack of affection ? I am not like you so, do you really feel loved too ? Am I enough ?’

Seeing the pain in Kyungsoo’s face makes Chanyeol’s heart thighten. He lets himself sink on the couch so Kyungsoo can feel his weigh against his body. Chanyeol wants to materialize his presence by all the ways possible.   
“Soo, you and I we do not have the same personality and it doesn’t bother me. I waited months for you to tell me that you love me and I understand that for you, expressing your feelings is difficult. To be honest, sometimes, yes, I’d like for you to be more demonstrative. It’s not that I’m doubting, I just want you to be more romantic. But, on the opposite, I ask myself the same questions. Am I not too much ? I know I can be a lot.”  
Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s arm to firm his catch around him.   
“We are really different, but I think it’s why it works between us.” Kyungsoo rubs his nose against Chanyeol’s cheek. “I know that my ‘apparent coldness’ can be nerve-wracking to live with in everyday life. My exes always complained about it, but I’ll make an effort. You make me want to make efforts. And I know that I am not telling it enough but I love you, really.” 

Chanyeol can’t resist to lean toward Kyungsoo and kiss him. His hands take Kyungsoo face in it, pressing his thumbs on his cheeks.   
“I love you too. And, as long that we are honest toward each other, i’m okay with it.” 

Kyungsoo straighten, bringing Chanyeol with him. “I know what you feel for me, even if you don’t make me long declarations.  
-Because I show it to you.” There this glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The one that is fill with adoration and that Chanyeol surprises sometimes. The one also that makes him understand that the conversation is sliding to another subject. Kyungsoo is maybe not able to express his feelings easily but he knew how to do it with gests. And he knew how to give his love to Chanyeol in a way that always makes Chanyeol lose his mind. 

*********

Kyungsoo speeds. Music is playing loudly on the car but he doesn’t pay attention to it. He is so terribly late, Chanyeol will kill him. Well, if he is still awake.   
It was a big night for Chanyeol, all the faculty was present for his conference. Some editors made also the travel with renowned colleagues. 

It was the moment for Chanyeol to showcase his thesis and to go to the next step. He is a faculty teacher dor few years now and despite the fact that he is loving his job he really wants to cumulate it with a academical research level. Chanyeol wants to be publish and participate to symposiums. It was really a special night for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo should be present. He promised to be present, and he did not fulfill his promise. 

Work at the emergency had its pack of disadvantage. Kyungsoo loves his job, he loved the adrenaline and the feeling that he obtains being able to help someone, to save a life. But, he had to admit that this job prevents him to organize any of his evenings. When he wanted to take holydays or when he wanted to plan a date night with Chanyeol, he was never sure to be able to make it really happen. 

They decided to be okay with it and Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol understand his imperatives. However, he feels bad to did not keep his words. And he was so sure to find a grumpy Chanyeol at home. Will all of these lead to an argument or will Chanyeol just sulk ? One thing is certain, he would have to show himself extremely repentant and extremely persuasive. 

He parks his car in the alley and tries his best to get inside the house as quiet as he can. However, his rush is tangible. He takes of his shoes and his coat.   
One look in the living room tells him that Chanyeol isn’t there. There’s no light in the bathroom or the kitchen either. His steps lead him toward the bedroom and in the dark he can distinguishes the shape of Chanyeol under the sheets. 

At his breathing, Kyungsoo can tell that Chanyeol isn’t sleeping. For a sec he don’t move, what should he does ? His gestures are mechanicals while he takes of his pants and socks. 

Kyungsoo lets himself slide under the sheets and sees that Chanyeol doesn’t make a move towards him. There were only two more options, playing also the silent cart and wait the following day to apologize or trying to fix his mess right now. Knowing Chanyeol, the second option was the best. 

Kyungsoo passes his arms under the quilt and rolls it around Chanyeol’s body. His face sinks inside the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.  
“My Yeol.” He can feel his lover stiffen against his chest. He was right, Chanyeol wasn’t sleeping. “Love, I know you’re mad. I am really sorry, I promised you to be there for you tonight but… I didn’t.” Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and Kyungsoo presses his lips against his skin, tightening his catch. “Please, talk to me. It’s my fault I know but I need you to talk to me sweetheart.”  
It takes few more minutes but Chanyeol gives up.   
“Where were you ?” The words are said slowly. So distinctively that Kyungsoo can also hear his frustration and anger.  
He sighs and presses his face a bit deeper to be able to kiss his lover’s jawline. For a sec, his forehead rests on Chanyeol’s hair. But feeling Chanyeol shifts against him, he decides to talk again.  
“I know you’ll sulk so I take advantage to steal you a kiss now.  
-Where were you ?  
-With doctor Kim.”  
This time, Chanyeol turns around to face Kyungsoo.  
“Doctor Kim Minseok ?  
-No, doctor Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s voice is only a whisper.   
“What !”  
Kyungsoo moves on his back, he can feel that the discussion will be stormy.  
“Please ?  
-No. Soo, you didn’t come to a very special night for me because you were with mister “I have a crush on you”, and I’m supposed to stay calm ?  
-Yeol !” Kyungsoo seeks for Chanyeol’s hand and link their fingers. “When Jongin moved to my hospital I admit he was a bit “flirty” but since he knows that I’m with you he did not try anything. This night I didn’t have the choice.  
-How’s that ? Can you tell me that he is the only..  
-Pediatric surgeon ? Yes Chan, he is. I had to make an emergency surgery and I needed extra hands. He was the only specialist available.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t add anything and looks away. Kyungsoo changes his position to face him. His hands caress slowly Chanyeol’s face. “Eh ! You can blame me for missing your lecture. I promise you I’d rather prefer to be with you and be there for you. But, as for this hole story with Jongin, it’s unfair. You can’t resent me for that. It’s been three years, you and me, you know that I’d never do that to you. And even if you don’t like Jongin, you know that he is not the unfaithful kind. There was never something between us and there will never be anything.   
-It’s not what he’d like.” Chanyeol’s tone is still mad, hower Kyungsoo notices that his speech is leading is leading them somewhere.  
“It’s not important. What he wish doesn’t matter cause it’ll never happen. Don’t be jealous.”  
Chanyeol sighs and brings his arm to his face to cover his eyes.   
“I’m not jealous. I just wanted you to be there.” The sentence sounds more tired than mad and Kyungsoo feels his heart break at the tone. He closes his eyes and try to find words that will express his feelings rightly. But as always, gestures comes easier to him.

His hand didn’t leave Chanyeol’s and he presses his palm harder. Turning his head, Kyungsoo puts his forehead against the right shoulder of Chanyeol. He hopes that his purpose is clear and it seems to be the case because Chanyeol looks ready to gives up.

The move is subtle but Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s body relax against his.  
“You said that you’ll make efforts to show me your feelings, reassures me.  
-And it is not what I’m doing ?”  
Chanyeol turns his head to face Kyungsoo.  
“Be more convincing.”   
There only few centimeters to cross and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate a sec before pressing his lips against those of his lover.  
“Is it better ?”  
Kyungsoo hold a relieving breath seeing Chanyeol bits his lips to hold a smile.   
“Do it again.”

Chanyeol wanted to stay upset, truly. But, he has to admit that is jealousy wasn’t justify. Of course he thrusts Kyungsoo, and he thrust their couple.  
What hurt him the most was to miss Kyungsoo. It’s been weeks that their schedules didn’t match. Truth is that he just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend - especially now that Kyungsoo has to catch up to him. 

Chanyeol uses Kyungsoo arm as a pillow and presses his cheek against his lover’s chest. he can feel Kyungsoo’s arms close around him.   
“I’m still mad at you, you know ?  
-I know.  
-And… in counterparty I’ll ask you to give me the more romantic side of you.   
-I can guess.  
-You’d better stick with me.   
-Promise.”   
Kyungsoo leans until their forehead touch.  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> I realized that I always depite a more dependant Chanyeol cause - as many of you don't lie !! ^^ - I love a puppy lovesick Chanyeol ! But for once it's nice to have the opposite, I just wanted to inverse the role and let Kyungsoo make the love declaration. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it !! Leave me comments !   
> See you soon !


	3. Sequel 2

Sequel - 2 (Cause I wasn’t able to resist)

Sehun fusses. He puts his head around the door of every room of the emergency department. But where was Kyungsoo ? The young doctor worries, he absolutely has to find his colleague. 

Seeing a nurse pass in the hallway, he stops her.  
“Excuse me, did you see Doctor Do? ”   
-He is in the operating room.  
-What ? But why ?  
-An emergency appendectomy.”  
Sehun presses a hand on his forehead. Seriously ? How was it possible ? How will he tell him?

Time seems to stretch and Sehun isn’t a patient man. He literally jumps on Kyungsoo when he sees him getting out of the operating room. The doctor takes off his surgical cap but startles when he feels Sehun grab his arm.   
“Sehun ! What are you doing?   
-It’s.. hum..” Sehun breathes deeply. “Don’t freak out, ok?   
-Why are you telling me this.” Kyungsoo frowns. “You worry me. ”  
-Everything is okay, I promise. I have taken care of it personally and everything is under control. ”  
-But what are you talking about ? ”  
-It’s Chanyeol, he was admitted to the emergency department. ”  
-What ?”  
Kyungsoo immediately turns back towards the stairs to go there himself but he is stopped by Sehun.   
“Everything is alright. It’s an infection, meningitis.   
-Menin… but did you verify the cause ?   
-Of course. It’s viral, not bacterial. It’s benign Kyungsoo.  
-So why is he in the emergency department ?   
-He had a fever. It’s Minhyuk that made the diagnosis but I was supervising and I recognized him so I decided to take over. He is okay, I gave him meds for the fever and, if he feels better, he’ll get out tomorrow.”   
Kyungsoo is still fussing.   
“Where is he ?” Kyungsoo moves out of Sehun's grip and steps back.  
“West wing, Room 12.” He doesn’t have time to add anything else, Kyungsoo has already disappeared down the corridor.

When Kyungsoo enters the room, Chanyeol is asleep in his bed. He moves towards his companion, lays a hand on his cheek then lets it slide down his arm to link their fingers. His voice becomes a whisper, “my Yeol”. He takes a second to find his breath. Leaning down, he puts his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder and breathes in time with him.

To reassure himself, Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s file and reads it quickly. His worries are quickly reduced. The tension is good, temperature is still a bit high but the heart rate is normal. He breathes deeply.

In his sleep, Chanyeol fusses but Kyungsoo is used to it. His companion usually had nightmares and after the numerous nights spent together in the last three months, he has learnt how to deal with them. Kyungsoo comes back to the head of the bed and rubs Chanyeol's shoulders. He leans to kiss his temple. “Everything’s alright love, it’s okay.” 

Suddenly he hears a noise and turns towards the door. He sees a nurse come in.   
“Did you do a lumbar puncture ?”  
The woman is caught off guard by Kyungsoo’s presence, but recognizing him she answers mechanically.  
“Yes, the results will soon be available.”   
Kyungsoo nods slowly.   
“Did he receive pain killers?  
-Some paracetamol.  
-Can you give him some aspirin instead ? He’ll need something stronger.  
-I can call Doctor Oh, he is in..  
-.. in charge of the case. I know, I spoke to him. I’ll see if he can transfer the case to me.” Wanting to get away quickly, the woman offers to come back later and leaves. 

Kyungsoo turns his attention again to Chanyeol. He sees sweat on his forehead while he winces in his sleep. Still holding the hand of his lover in his own, Kyungsoo brings it to his mouth to kiss it when he hears someone clear his throat. 

A couple is standing at the door.   
“Hum.. excuse us..”   
Kyungsoo straightens up. “.. Who are you ?”  
The man takes a step inside the room.   
“Come on, Hon, it’s clear that it’s Chanyeol’s boyfriend.  
-Ah ..?”  
Kyungsoo passes a hand on his nape.  
“Hum.. yeah, we are together. You.. you are Chanyeol’s parents?” Kyungsoo almost lets out Yeol’s nickname. Not a great beginning to make a good impression.   
“Yes, we were called by the hospital when Chanyeol was admitted. A nurse told us that he was fine, but we don’t know what he has and..” Chanyeol’s mother stares at Kyungsoo’s scrubs. 

He introduces himself quickly.   
“I’m an emergency doctor in this hospital. I am not in charge of his case but my colleague passe me the informations. He has meningitis, but it’s not serious. His fever makes it look like a meningococcal meningitis.” Raising his hands to reassure them, Kyungsoo continues. “But it’s not, the tests will prove it. He needs rest mostly, and he’s already had painkillers and anti-inflammatory meds for his fever and headache. He’ll soon be okay, you don’t have to worry.” 

Chanyeol’s parents let a sigh of relief escape before entering the room fully. Chanyeol’s father leans to put his hand on his son’s shoulder and even if he sees it, he doesn’t say anything about Chanyeol’s hand entwined with Kyungsoo’s.   
“Thank you for taking care of him.  
-I didn’t do anything.”  
In the corner of his eye he can Chanyeol’s mother looking at him.  
“Are you … an emergency doctor?”  
-Yes, I work here. I was in surgery when he was admitted.”

They are interrupted by a nurse who wants to fill in the administrative papers. Kyungsoo has to step out to go back to his work.   
“I was really glad to meet you. I guess we’ll see each other soon.” 

The young doctor still has to finish his shift, he can come back to Chanyeol only when visiting hours are over. Having changed out of his scrubs, he heads towards the room but meets Sehun in the hallway.  
“You’re heading home?  
-I’ll see Chanyeol before I go. Thank you for taking his case. I trust Minhyuk but I’m really glad that you were the one taking care of him.  
-It’s natural, I have to admit that it was a shock when I recognized him in the waiting room. I have received the results, it’s not meningococcal meningitis, he’ll be fine.   
-Oh gosh! Thanks! Can you let me see his file?   
-You mean, you want to be the attending doctor?   
-Yes.  
-You know I can’t. We are not allowed to treat our loved ones.  
-Yes, but officially no one will know.  
-Soo, let me take care of it. It's meningitis, you know I can deal with it. You should stay in your role of boyfriend.”  
Kyungsoo sighs.   
“You’re right. And he should be out of here soon.” Supressing a yawn, Kyungsoo continues, “I’ll visit him quickly and get home. How long is your shift ?   
-Six hours to go.  
-Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”   
Sehun nods and Kyungsoo steps towards the room. 

Entering Chanyeol’s room, he finds him awake.   
“Eh!   
-How are you, Love ?” Kyungsoo sits on Chanyeol’s bed. He presses a hand on his cheek and then leans to lay down close to his lover. “I cannot come sooner, I’m sorry. How do you feel?   
-Better. Still a bit feverish but I don’t feel the pain anymore.  
-Did they give you painkillers?  
-Aspirin.” Chanyeol winks before continuing. “Not enough to lose my mind this time.  
-So no love declaration?" Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling. “Too bad.” Kyungsoo’s face becomes serious as he turns toward Chanyeol. His hand goes through his hair. “I met your parents.   
-I know, they told me. How did it go?  
-They seemed a bit surprised but they were especially worried for you.  
-They like you.  
-Really? That’s what they say?” Chanyeol slowly turns on his side, pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo’s.   
“You gave a great impression, saying you’re a doctor helps, I’ll not lie.” Kyungsoo smiles. “They want to see you again.”  
-“Me, too. I would have preferred to meet them for the first time in other circumstances but, I’m happy to see that you have such a strong relationship with your family.”

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s body soften against his. It’s heavier and warmer against his chest.   
“Are you tired?   
-It’s the meds, they make me sleepy   
-I should probably let you get some rest."  
Chanyeol snuggles a bit deeper against him.   
“Can’t you stay?  
-Visits hours are done. I am not allowed to stay at night and you have to sleep.  
-But you could sleep with me, since you work here.”  
Kyungsoo finds it really hard to say no to this pout.  
“Sorry, I have to shower and change for my shift tomorrow.” Caressing Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb, he closes his eyes for a second. “I have a day shift tomorrow, I’ll come before my shift to see you.” Lifting up his face, Kyungsoo puts his lips on Chanyeol’s. The relief is palpable. “I was really scared when Sehun came to tell me about you.” He feels Chanyeol tightening the embrace. “I.. I love you.”

It was his first time saying it out loud. Chanyeol’s reaction is fast. Jolting, he searches Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
“What did you just say?   
-You heard me, Yeol.” Kyungsoo whispers, like he doesn’t want to break the moment.  
“Say it again.”   
At first, Kyungsoo looks away but he feels Chanyeol’s hand under his chin. Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo can’t fight anymore seeing eagerness and expectation in his lover’s gaze. He leans his face closer and whispers “I love you” before pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> as you can see, I loooove chansoo so I couldn't resist and wrote a second sequel. 
> 
> I want to thank xln71 who beta this story ! Hopefully there will be less mistakes so it'll be more enjoyable for you. 
> 
> I hope you like this story ! don't hesitate to let me comments :)   
> Love and stay safe !!  
> Saraadvg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! 
> 
> I hope you liked it. I already post this fic but in french, I translated it in english to make it more available, I hope i didn't make too many mistakes ^^ 
> 
> I was just missing Chansoo so I decided to wrote a bit about them ! Please, don't hesitate to leave me comment, it always helps me :)
> 
> I hope your all safe and okay !  
> See you soon !


End file.
